Les mains liées
by Miss Ella
Summary: OS pour le Concours du PWP 2010 sur HPF. Au cours d'un jeu se passant dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Ron et Hermione vont découvrir qu'un plaisir en cache peut-être un autre...


OS écrit pour le "Concours du PWP 2010" sur le site HPF (Harry Potter Fanfiction), avec pour thème : "Amours masquées, Amours nouées ou Amours négligées", le tout en moins de 1500 mots. Il s'agit donc d'un PWP (Plot? What Plot? Soit : Intrigue, quelle intrigue ?), donc le scénario est assez peu développé au profit du lemon. Le Rating M est donc justifié (même si j'ai modifié quelques détails au niveau du vocabulaire pour qu'il soit un tout petit peu moins "hard").  
La scène est un lemon assez poussé, même si il y a un fond romantique malgré tout =)

Résumé : Au cours d'un jeu se passant dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Ron et Hermione vont découvrir qu'un plaisir en cache peut-être un autre...

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tous les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR

* * *

Ron avait perdu la notion de temps depuis que ses mains avaient été délicatement liées aux barreaux de son lit. Hermione les avaient attachées avec un foulard de soie bleu, qui avait la douceur de la peau d'Hermione et l'exact couleur des yeux de Ron, comme elle disait. Ce foulard était un petit bout d'eux en fin de compte...  
Ron sentit l'excitation monter alors qu'il sentait que sa compagne allumait une bougie pour éclairer un peu la pièce sombre. Il savait, ou plutôt se doutait de ce qu'elle avait en tête.  
Et pour cause, aussitôt que la mèche ait pris feu, il vit Hermione, habillée de son ensemble noir. C'était sans doute le vêtement de sa garde robe qui cachait le moins de peau... mais il était aussi celui qui faisait monter la température d'une pièce le plus rapidement.  
À califourchon sur le corps nu de Ron, Hermione passa lentement sa main entre ses jambes. Au contact de ses doigts avec la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, elle bascula sa tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres. Ron se sentit terriblement frustré, de ne pouvoir l'embrasser, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, remplacer sa main à elle par ses doigts à lui, par sa bouche, par son sexe... Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la bosse contre ses jambes et s'en amusa. Tout en continuant à faire des cercles lents sous sa culotte, elle se frotta à lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

- Putain Hermione, détache-moi...

Elle eut un petit rire taquin et continua son manège de plus belle en faisant de lents va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Ron, plus frustré que jamais, ferma les yeux pour ne plus la voir se tortiller ainsi sur son corps. Mais c'était pire. Il l'entendait gémir son nom entre deux jurons et il sentait son excitation couler sur sa cuisse droite. Même si il avait promis, il estima que « la situation était un cas de force majeur » et réussit à défaire le nœud du foulard. Hermione n'avait rien vu, trop occupée par son propre plaisir, et à faire monter la tension de Ron. Il se redressa en saisissant les bretelles de son haut pour les abaisser, se saisir de son sein et d'en torturer la pointe dure.

- Ron ! Nan t'as pas le droit de faire...

Sa plainte fut étouffée par le petit cri qu'elle poussa quand il commença à sucer son téton gauche. Elle fourragea ses mains dans ses cheveux pour maintenir son équilibre. Ron en profita pour la basculer sur le dos et se mettre entre ses jambes sans arrêter de torturer sa poitrine. Il la sentit se cambrer sous lui et fit courir ses mains sous sa culotte, continuant le travail qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire, trop occupée à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, en se couvrant de sa main et en s'accrochant aux draps.  
Elle était complètement trempée, il fit alors glisser le morceau de tissu qui ne servait plus à rien le long de ses jambes, la caressant au passage, prenant son temps, soufflant sur son ventre, entre ses cuisses, mordant doucement la peau sensible se trouvant là. La respiration d'Hermione était haletante ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait réussi à la mettre dans l'état ou lui même était quelques minutes plus tôt, même si la voir offerte à lui n'avait pas diminué le désir qu'il avait de son corps.  
Une fois en possession de sa petite culotte, il ne put s'empêcher de l'amener à son nez, respirant l'odeur de son excitation. En voyant cela, Hermione dans un long gémissement rejeta sa tête en arrière. Avant qu'elle n'ait pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Ron avait repris sa place entre ses cuisses, saisit le foulard bleu et avait passé ses mains autour des siennes pour l'attacher aux barreaux du lit.

- À ton tour maintenant, chuchota t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille

- C'est pas du jeu, t'as pas respecté les règles tout à l'heure... répondit-elle, peu rancunière tellement ce qu'il lui faisait était bon.

Plutôt que de répondre, il se pencha sur la table de nuit pour éteindre la bougie, les plongeants dans le noir. Il se saisit d'un petit objet rond et froid caché dans sa table de nuit, le mit entre ses dents et s'en servit pour la caresser lentement, de la vallée de ses seins au bas de son ventre. La sensation était indescriptible, le métal froid se mêlait au souffle chaud de Ron, la maintenant à un niveau d'excitation incroyablement haut. Si Hermione n'avait pas été attachée, elle aurait sans aucun doute déjà recommencé à se caresser pour se libérer de la tension qui lui dévorait le creux des reins.  
Ron semblait lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il se dirigea vers son intimité, léchant, pinçant les plis, aspirant son clitoris entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'Hermione fut prise de quelques spasmes, annonciateur d'un orgasme, Ron s'arrêta et remonta vers son visage, son intimité se frottant à la sienne. Hermione fut tellement frustrée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de mécontentement. Ron la libéra de ses liens sans arrêter ses doux va-et-vient contre elle. Avec sa baguette il ralluma la bougie, diffusant une douce lumière.  
Haletant, il saisit le petit bout de métal rond et le présenta aux yeux d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'objet, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une exclamation de surprise, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.  
Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa fougueusement, souriant contre ses lèvres.  
Et alors qu'elle songea au délice de le sentir au fond d'elle, faisant des va-et-vient toujours plus longs et rapides dans son corps. Alors qu'elle le laissa la basculer pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui, décuplant les sensations, le sentant encore mieux en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la bague à son annulaire gauche, prenant conscience une fois de plus qu'elle était folle amoureuse de cet homme.  
Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que la femme au dessus de lui était incroyablement belle, sexy et désirable. De penser qu'il avait une chance folle qu'elle porte sa bague, et que peut-être un jour, au creux de son ventre, elle porterait le fruit de leur amour, une petite part de lui, ses yeux peut-être... et une part d'elle, de sa douceur à elle...  
_Sa fiancée_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, et un commentaire est toujours le bienvenu ! =)_  
_


End file.
